


A rocky rescue

by BenettClaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Editor Remus Lupin, Fireman Sirius Black, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenettClaire/pseuds/BenettClaire
Summary: It’s a truth universally aknowledged that if there’s something worse than being stuck in an elevator, it’s being stuck in an elevator with someone afraid of elevators. However, Remus is about to find its perks, too.





	A rocky rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a huge writer’s block with my other fic, so when this little prompt crossed my mind I decided to make it into a fun, quick drabble just to start things running along. Can’t say I have succeeded, but I hope you enjoy the result nonetheless!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters appearing on this work are part of the Harry Potter world created and owned by J.K. Rowling, following a plot of my invention that does not abscribe to the official story canon, and from wich I do not make any kind of profit.

Remus was late. He checked his watch for the upteenth time that morning, elbowing the person next to him in the cramped elevator. 

 

“Sorry.” He muttered distractedly, and the weak apology was truly a testament to his agitation.  _ Why did he always have to be late? _

 

It didn’t usually bother him this much, truth be told. He liked to think of himself as a fairly calm person. However, today was his very first day as an editor for Hogwarts Publishing, all but his dream job since he learned how to read, and he absolutely did not want to start off on the wrong foot. Ms. Mcgonagall, his new boss, didn’t seem like a very lenient woman.

 

He tapped his free hand to his thigh, the other one clutching his briefcase with sweaty fingers.  _ C’mon,  _ he thought with his eyes fixed on the little screen that showed the passing floor numbers, trying to speed it up by sheer force of will.

 

As if on cue, the lights flickered for a moment before the elevator stopped with an abrupt jolt. 

 

Everyone inside shared worried looks, and the sturdy man in a suit near the door started pressing all the buttons repeatedly, but it was to no avail.

 

That’s when the woman started panicking. 

 

Remus spent the next twenty minutes trying to calm down the old lady dressed in pink that by this point had dropped to the floor on the corner, taking even more space from the other four people inside. He’d swear it had been hours. 

 

If there was something worse than being stuck in an elevator, it was being stuck in an elevator with someone afraid of elevators. Mind you, in her state, the sweet old thing still managed to be overly rude to anyone who tried to help her, in such a manner that, after a bit, Remus was the only one still willing to put up with her antics. 

 

When the intercom of the emergency button they had used to contact 112 sprung to life once more to announce the arrival of the firemen, it sounded like a blessing. 

 

“Hello there, everyone alright?” Came a voice that sounded far too enthusiastic for how distorted it was by the static. 

 

“Yeah” answered feebly one of the other two middle aged women that completed the unfortunate group.

 

“Okay, my name is James, and I’m here to help you. We checked the mechanisms to see if it was possible to lift the cabin manually, since it is currently stalled between two floors, but we’ve deemed it more sure to not move it”

 

“What?! And how are we supposed to get out of here?!” Screeched the old woman indignantly.

 

The fireman paid no mind to her tone and continued explaining easily. “Lucky for you, the elevator made it partially into the top floor.”

 

He didn’t know about the rest, but Remus wasn’t feeling particularly lucky. 

 

“We will open the doors, and one of us will go in there to help you out. In order to do so, we have to cut the power, so you’ll be in the dark for a bit. But I need you all to stay calm, all right?” 

 

All the four standing occupants of the elevator answered affirmatively in a silent pact to drown the woman’s further protests, although they were also sporting matching grimaces in various degrees of apprehension. 

 

After a minute, the lights went off. No human or earthly force could have stopped the old hag’s cries then, and Remus was forced to crouch uncomfortably in the dark to let her dig her nails into his arm, possibly rupturing his left eardrum in the process. Peter was right. He was too nice sometimes. 

 

A series of loud noises and tremors shook the cabin until, finally, light streamed in from above. 

 

“My my, look what we have here!” A new voice chuckled. 

 

Remus struggled to get up, shaking off the woman’s iron grip.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done. Now, please, stand back, careful with the elevator shaft.”

 

When he finally managed to turn around towards the voice, the sudden brightness blinded him and he was only able to catch a swoop of long black hair as the man rose to his feet again.

 

Through the now open doors, they were facing mostly a grey cement wall. It ended about Remus’ shoulder height, giving way to an ugly carpeted floor where two pairs of identical boots shuffled in a mess of bags, hooks and ropes.

 

“Fuck!” The unexpected curse caught everyone’s attention. “James, I’ll go inside this time”

 

“What? Why? You hate it!”

 

“There’s a hot bloke in there!” 

 

Their voices came hushed but clear. Remus glanced at the other man in the elevator only to find him already looking back, along with the three other women. He felt his cheeks starting to grow hot.

 

“You can’t be serious”

 

“You know I always am”

 

“Oh, for the love of— Just go and shut up”

 

Seconds later, a fireman was sliding inside, wearing a harness and a yellow helmet with a flashlight that made very difficult to look a him in the face. 

 

He started helping them up one by one, and the shock of the overheard conversation was quickly replaced for the eagerness to get out. 

 

Remus was last, all too aware of the fireman's closeness and the hands nearing his backside as he pushed him up while others hoisted him by his arms. 

 

Once outside he barely had time to brush the dust off his clothes before the same uniform-clad figure followed.

 

“Hey, you ok?” He said taking off the helmet, and bringing down the low bun at the back of his head with it.

 

Remus froze. Dark locks of ink black hair fell once and again as the man carded his hand through them, to frame a face of sharp, chiselled features disturbed only by a deeply mischievous smirk. 

 

“Um, yeah” Was the only coherent response he felt capable of. 

 

“Are you sure? You know, It is my duty to guarantee that none of the involved have any kind of after effects, physical or psychological.”

 

He said it with an air of self-importance that would have made Remus laugh if the other man hadn’t continued with the undressing. He shed his heavy coat and was left with his work pants, held by suspenders over a white, sleeveless undershirt. It was almost ridiculous, really, he looked more like a stripper than a real fireman.

 

When Remus realized where that train of thought was taking him, his face burned with renewed vigour. He gave a simple nod.

 

“Well, I’ll stay with you for a bit more anyways, if you don’t mind. Otherwise I’ll have to go help Jamie with that mess.” He said conspiratorially, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.   

 

Remus’ gaze followed to find a very similar scene to the one he himself had been starring in not five minutes ago. The old woman was tormenting another fireman now, clinging onto him with such force that his glasses were askew and his hair was sticking in all directions. To his credit, he just looked mildly disgruntled. 

 

“I’m Sirius, by the way.”

 

He was caught off ward, distracted in commiserating his poor substitute. 

 

“Serious about what?”

 

He barked a short laugh that startled Remus. “No, my name is Sirius. It may sound familiar. A star was named after me once.”

 

“Oooh, i get it now.”

 

Sirius must’ve read something on his face because he paused for a moment, and then brought a hand to his neck with a sheepish expression. 

 

“I reckon you’re not talking about just now, are you?”  

 

Remus shook his head slowly, failing to contain a small, amused grin.

 

“How much did you hear?”

 

“Enough, I’d say.”

 

“Right. In my defence, I came here under the pretext of a simple, innocent elevator rescue. I didn’t expect to be confronted by that bloody nice arse first thing I peek inside.”

 

If Remus thought he had regained some of his cool, he lost it again immediately. The other man continued ranting, as if he was complaining about something as mundane as traffic. 

 

“Then he turns around and has a bloody nice face to match. What’s a poor man to do?”

 

Sirius looked at him like he was supposed to answer, but his mate chose that precise moment to interrupt them. 

 

“If you’re done embarrassing yourself, Black, we have to go.”

 

Remus was happier to hear his voice now than he’d been back in the elevator. 

 

“It’s called flirting, Potter.” Replied Sirius rolling his eyes. “If you behave, maybe one day I’ll show you the difference.”

 

He returned his attention to Remus with the same charming smile he’d been wearing for the most part of the conversation.

 

“You got something to write on?” 

 

Remus rummaged wordlessly into his briefcase for a pen and a scrap of paper. He handed them to Sirius, and watched him as he scribbled something quickly before giving them back. 

 

“Here you are. My number, in case you change your mind about any possible symptoms. You’re looking a tad flustered, after all…” He trailed off and eyed his old, battered briefcase for a moment. “…Mr. RJ Lupin”

 

“Remus.” He blurted out. “It’s Remus.”

 

“Very well then, Remus. Pleasure”

 

And with that, Sirius turned on his heel, and Remus watched his retreat attentively until he rounded the corner of the next corridor. 

 

“There’s no way this one’s calling you back.” 

 

He listened, unbelievably, again, to the voices echoing through the hallways. 

 

“Jamie, ye of little faith!”

 

Later, while he was settling on his new office, Remus wondered if maybe being stuck in an elevator had its perks, too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came out a bit different from what I initially planned, but I’m not entirely unhappy with the outcome. 
> 
> It was really written on a whim, so please, don’t be too harsh. I apologize for any possible mistakes on the writing and such, I will very possibly edit it when I have the time (specially that abhorrent, disgusting title). 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think, and feel free to check my other work if you’re up to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
